


“Please talk to me.”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [35]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out that Leonard is alive all along, making her ignore him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Please talk to me.”

 

 “When are we gonna tell Sara? She mourned too. She deserves to know,” Jax said.

It was the middle of the night. Sara thought the team was already asleep. She was about to get something to drink from the kitchen when she heard people talking about her. She decided to wait by the door and listen to whatever it is they’re talking about.

Rip answered Jax, “I agree with Jefferson in this. We can’t hide this forever. She’s bound to know someday, so might as well tell her now.

 _Tell me what_ , she thought.

“What’s your plan, then?”, Stein said, evidently talking to one of them.

“Fix myself. Prepare for a reformed and secure future,” a cold drawl Sara hasn’t heard in six months filled the room.

Upon hearing the voice that she heard, she stormed into the kitchen (to the team’s surprise) and grabbed the fully alive Leonard by the shoulders and firmly pressed her mouth to his’.

Tears fell down her face as her hands found Leonard’s face. He reciprocated with a kiss full of longing and guilt and regret. He brushed her hair, not backing away from the kiss that they are sharing.

Finally, Sara backed away and slapped Leonard as hard as she can. Her eyes now filled with anger and frustration. Tears are hot, still streaming down her beautiful face. Her lips are shaking with anger as she said, “I hate you, Snart. I deeply, undoubtingly, hate you.”

She ran to her room, crying inconsolably.

Leonard wanted to run to her but Kendra stopped him.

“Not now, Snart. I’ll go talk to her,” she said.

Kendra walked to Sara’s door and knocked. “Sara? It’s me, Kendra. Can I talk to you?”

“Screw all of you! Leave me alone!”

And they did—afraid of what the skilled warrior might do to them.

* * *

 

Sara talked to no one for almost two weeks. Now that they’ve defeated Savage, they’re just off to restore the timeline and find anomalies and fix them.

For two weeks, Sara took on missions but she refused to talk to any of them. She’d go beat enemies’ asses, then go back to her room and lock herself in. That was Sara for two weeks.

Leonard couldn’t do anything. He could not even approach her. All he could do is look at her from afar. Sara would occasionally return the stare with an equally long stare filled with mixed anger and loneliness. He was always the one who looks away.

 

His feelings for her are still there, getting stronger as each day passes.

How he wish he could talk to her. Hold her. Kiss her again.

This silent treatment is killing him, figuratively. He started replaying past conversations in his head, desperately trying to remember what her voice sounds like.

“Damn, Sara. I need you.”

* * *

 

 “Mick, can I ask a favour?” Snart said.

“You never ask for favors, boss. What is this about?” his partner asked.

Leonard sighed. “Sara.”

Mick chuckled. “Yeah, no way. She’d kill me if I go near her. I mean, have you seen the way she breaks the necks of our enemies? That chick is scary. I don’t want to be on the receiving end.”

“Please?”, Leonard finnaly said. “She’s killing me. I want to talk to her so badly, play cards with her, get drunk. Come on, Mick.”

“No,” his partner firmly says. “You chose to hide from her. This is on you. You go deal with it.”

* * *

 

Leonard gathered all his courage, took a deep breath, and headed to Sara’s bunk. To his surprise, the door is open. He saw her lying down her bed, just like how he saw her a few hours before the explosion of the Oculus when he told her about seeing a future with her.

“Hey assassin.”

No response. She just kept on playing with the rings on her fingers.

“Okay, I know you don’t want to talk to me, but at least listen to me. Hear me out.”

Again, no response. No reaction. Not a nod or a grunt.

He started.

“I’ve been back for four months. The Oculus kinda made me into a metahuman. I don’t know how to explain it, but I can travel through time and space. Without a ship. As soon as I found out about what I can do, I tried going back to all the places we once were. St. Roch’s in the 1970s, 2166, Salvation, just to tell Rip about where and when to find me. And he did. Gideon did, actually. Rip is useless.”

He was waiting for Sara to agree or chuckle or something, but again, no reaction.

This was it. He’s gonna tell her the most important part.

 

“After I got back, I told the team not to tell you that I’m alive. I apologize about that. But I felt the need to not tell you. Do you remember what I told you the last time I was in this room with you? It’s still true. I’m still thinking of what the future might hold for me and you. And Sara, you don’t deserve to be involved with the life I live back in Central City. You deserve the best. So I started to fix my life. I kept coming back to Central City 2016. I stopped all my future heist plans. Stopped my sister from committing any other crime. With the money I have, I invested in something. Something worthwhile. For the four months that I hid from you, I’ve always longed for you. Many times, I wanted to pick up a deck of cards and ask you to play. Not talking to you was a torture, like what it is right now of you giving me the cold shoulder. No pun intended.”

He could now see Sara’s tears. Again. He hates seeing her cry. He hated it more knowing that he’s the reason behind her tears. But still, he doesn’t step closer to her. It took great willpower not to do that. He knows better than to do that, so he continued.

“I am not in the position to be begging you to talk to me because I deserve what you are doing. I deserve your anger. I just want you to understand why I did what I did. I’m sorry. I just fell in love. For the first time. And I want to make it right.”

He left.

She cried.

* * *

 

A few days later, Rip called all of them for another mission. They need to stop a wealthy businessman from purchasing an ancient idol that is similar to the one belonging to Damien Darhk.

“I need Mr. Snart to act as another buyer. Mr. Rory will pose as his bodyguard, and Miss Lance as back-up. You’ll also be going in as Mr. Snart’s date. Would that be okay?”

“Is it necessary?”. Sara immediately asks.

“I’d assign Ms. Saunders but in case anything goes wrong, I don’t want people seeing her wings. I chose you because the three of you are the most skilled in hand-to-hand combat.”

In short, she had no choice.

“The clothes you will be using are now available in the fabrication room,” Gideon the AI said.

 

Both Leonard and Mick are wearing elegant suits which fitted them very well. Rip asked them to leave their weapons and they actually obeyed. The mission was very easy anyways—bid higher, get artifact, don’t pay, and leave.

As the men were running through their plan again, Sara stepped out of the fabricator room wearing a black dress which suited her perfectly. The dress hugged her in the right areas. Leonard can’t help but be stunned by Sara’s beauty.

Mick reacted, “You look hot, blondie.”

Sara finally warmed up again, but not to Snart.

“Thanks, Mick. I try to be,” she smiled.

Leonard melted.

* * *

 

The mission went south for a number of reasons:

  1. This wealthy businessman is so obsessed that when the trio tried to bid higher, he called his security to eliminate them.
  2. Although Rip told them not to bring any weapons, Sara released aver 10 knives in the auctions room.
  3. The still-hotheaded Mick almost killed the businessman (he’s important to the timeline).
  4. The “fight” created chaos in the auction for all the people to see.



 

The result of the failure of the mission turned out to be:

  1. Them losing sight of Snart, allowing him to be captured and kidnapped by the businessman’s men.



 

“Where is Mister Snart?”, Rip asked through their comms.

“No idea. No eyes on him,: Mick replied.

“Miss Lance?”, Rip followed up.

“Can’t see him. I think he’s been taken.”

 

The whole team has been searching for over an hour when Sara heard a gunshot from a yacht nearby.

“Leonard!”

She entered the yacht and was stopped by five men but she immediately beat them up. “Goddammit, Snart, answer your comms!”

She ran and opened every door, trying to find Snart. “I’m not losing you again, you ass.”

She kept running and running until...

“Sara.” He finally answered his comms.

“Snart! Where the hell are you? What did they do to you? I’m gonna come get you!”

More gunshots.

Leonard continued, “I’m sorry for leaving you. For not telling you.”

“Shut up and tell me where you are!”

“I’m sorry, Sara.”

Gunshots.

“Okay, fine! I forgive you, just please tell me where you are! I’m coming!”, her voice trembles. Not again.

“Go back,” Leonard calmly said.

“What?”

“Go back to the Waverider,” another chill response from Captain Cold.

But Sara was persistent. “No! I’m not leaving you. Not again, Len.”

She then heard him chuckle. “No, silly! I’m here! Inside the Waverider. Can travel through time and space, remember?”

“Oh you son of a—“

* * *

 

Sara ran inside the Waverider and spotted Snart—safe and sound. She rushed in front of the smirking man.

“Don’t ever do this to me again, you hear me? I lost you once and I’m never losing you again. You’re not gonna do this to me again, do you understand??”

Leonard hugged the fuming assassin and teared up. “I love you, Sara.”

“I love you too, Len.”

“What do you say we go back to thinking about our future? Me and you?”

“That would be great,” a sincere smile from Sara’s face overwhelmed Leonard’s heart.

He was prepared for this. This is what he kept coming back in Central City was for. A secured future. With her. If she accepts.

.

.

One year later, she’ll accept this. With a ring on her hand and an “I do.”

 


End file.
